


we never know when we’ll run out of time (so i’m gonna love you like i'm gonna lose you)

by angstlairde



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Loads of Angst, and fluff, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Lucy couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe,  it was the bridge all over again. Her mother - how could she think this was good? Where was Amy, she needed Any, she needed - she needed Wyatt.She needed Wyatt.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> born of pure angst and brilliant headcanons will possibly write a sequel // for captain--kitten on tumblr made of my own free will 
> 
> shocking I know, I wrote something that wasn't Rogue One or Rebelcaptain

Lucy couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe,  it was the bridge all over again. Her mother - how could she think this was good? Where was Amy, she needed Any, she needed - she needed Wyatt. 

She needed Wyatt.

Lucy’s hand found her phone and she unsteadily made her way to the door with blurry vision.

“Lucy? Lucy, where are you going?”

Lucy shook her head, ignored her mother, pushed the door open and gasped for breath. She stumbled to her car, settled in the driver’s seat. Thumbs shaking, she punched 4 for speed dial for Wyatt. 

He answered almost immediately, concerned.

“Lucy? I thought you’d be back by now.”

Lucy could breathe again.

“Wyatt - Wyatt, something’s wrong, it’s all wrong!” she began frantically.

“Lucy, Lucy, calm down, what’s wrong?”

He sounded so confused. At least she wasn’t the only one. Lucy gasped for breath before continuing.

“Rittenhouse isn’t gone yet. We’ve hardly done anything, barely scratched the surface,” she said, pushing a hand through her hair. 

She could practically hear Wyatt frown.

“What are you talking about, Lucy? We don’t have to worry about Rittenhouse anymore,” he said evenly, trying to calm her. He never should have let her leave without him. 

Lucy needed to talk to him in person, it would be the only way to understand.

“Where are you?” she asked, instead of blurting everything out. 

“Uh - Mason Industries, waiting for you. I thought you said an hour, but you’ve been gone for at least an hour and a half. I was about to leave to find you.  _What is going on?_ Lucy - I’m getting worried,” he said, voice going quiet.

Lucy took another deep breath. 

“I’m coming back; tell Agent Christopher to keep an eye on the Mothership. Don’t ask why,” she insisted, cutting him off. “I can’t tell you yet, but - I will as soon as I get there.”

She hesitated.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Stay safe.”

She hung up and flopped back in the seat. She looked down at her phone and ran her thumb over the selfie Wyatt had taken when he broke into her phone on a drunken dare of Rufus’s. She hadn’t told him she kept it. 

Tossing the phone into the passenger’s seat, she stopped abruptly. Wyatt had left his jacket in her car. Her hand hovered over it, before she pulled it into her lap. Lucy would have to give it back, but first - 

She pulled in on, tugged it closer around her shoulders. It dwarfed her, but it was warm and safe and comforting - all things she had come to associate with Wyatt. 

That was beside the point.

She quickly started the car, wiping her damp eyes, and was back at Mason Industries faster than she would have liked. She still felt… off-balance; out of control; scatter brained. To be fair, Lucy had just been blind-sided by her mother.

Wyatt was waiting in the parking lot. 

Lucy had hardly pulled the keys out of the ignition before she was getting pulled into Wyatt’s arms.

He was safe, he was okay.

She was safe, she was okay.

Wyatt pulled back, took her face in his hands.

“What the hell is going on, Lucy?” he demanded.

* * *

Wyatt was shocked; internally and externally. 

“ _What?_ ”

Lucy nodded, wiping her eyes. 

“I couldn’t believe it either.”

Wyatt ran a hand down his face and gave an attempt at a smile.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m looking forward to meeting her,” he said, brushing his thumb over her collarbone from where his hand rested on her shoulder. “Are you’re okay?”

Lucy almost nodded, then shrugged, shaking her head and pushing her hand through her hair. 

“I - I don’t know. It’s all to much,” she said, starting to lose control. “I just - I can’t believe it.”

“Hey,” Wyatt said softly, running his hands up and down her arms. “Look, it’s been a long day and you need some sleep. Do you have anywhere else to go?”

Lucy shook her head.

“You can stay with me,” he offered gently.

Lucy took a breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. I have an emergency bag in my trunk. Where are you staying through? I thought you were wanted by the government.”

Wyatt chuckled and leaned against her car as she dug her bag out.

“I used to be,” he said. “Then you joined the party. Agent Christopher got me a different apartment.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, but laughed a little.

“I guess I did.”

Wyatt held out a hand for her bag.

“Let me get that… Ma’am.”

Lucy shook her head at him and poked him the ribs.

“Let’s just go, Master Sergeant.”

* * *

The ride to his apartment passed in relative silence. For all her fortitude, Lucy was still really shaken up. It was just so - sudden. First her father, now her mother? Who next, Noah? Agent Christopher? _Wyatt?_ No, Wyatt wouldn’t do that, he would’ve told her. 

“ _Lucy._ ”

Lucy jumped and turned to look at Wyatt.

“I called your name three times. You sure you’re alright?” he asked gently, reaching across for her hand. 

Lucy took a shaky breath and squeezed his hand.

“ _No_ ,” she said softly.

Wyatt said nothing, but got out of the car, grabbed her bag from the back seat, and pulled open the passenger door, holding out a hand.

“It’s on the fifth floor,” he told her.

* * *

His apartment was rather sparse; but he hadn’t been expecting to stay long, so of course not. Just a leather sofa against the wall to far wall on the left, a small table beside that, a coffee table in front with a few books on it, a tall lamp on the other side of the sofa, and tv across from it, and an X-box on the tv stand.

To the right was a small kitchen and bar, and a space where a table could go, but was empty. The bathroom and bedroom must have been down the hall.

Wyatt shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a hook by the door, and started down the hall leaving Lucy standing by the door. He paused at the far door.

“That jacket looks good on you, by the way”

Lucy was suddenly self-conscious; she’d forgotten she was still wearing his jacket. Wyatt laugh floated back towards her and the self-consciousness fell away. She just chuckled a little and sat down.

Wyatt reappeared a few minutes later.

“I put your bag in my room.” He paused, hesitating. “When did you pack that?”

Lucy pulled her knees up to her chin.

“Whenever I found out about my - father.”

Wyatt sat next to her; his shoulder brushed up against hers.

“We should tell Rufus about - everything.”

Lucy nodded.

“Yes. Just - Wyatt, I just don’t know who to trust anymore,” she blurted. She pressed her face against her arms crossed on her knees. A hand landed on her shoulder blade.

“Lucy.” He was quiet. “You can trust me. I swear.”

Lucy turned toward him abruptly and pressed her face against his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” she breathed. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Anything for you, Lucy,” he said, brushing his lips against her forehead.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wouldn’t leave me alone. hello, plot bunny << it started that was several months ago, and for that im sorry, but i lost my inspiration… then i saw a thing about the timeless guys pitching their idea for season two - and i got my inspiration back

Lucy had fallen asleep maybe two hours ago, but Wyatt couldn’t settle. Lucy was curled up against his side, a fuzzy blanket thrown over her lap, nose pressed to his shoulder. He’d tried to play Gears of War for a little bit, but he couldn’t concentrate. As a soldier, he could go and had gone without sleep for almost forty hours before, but now he was quickly closing in on thirty. He needed to sleep, because for all he knew, Agent Christopher could call at any moment saying she needed them.

At least Lucy was getting sleep.

* * *

 

With that in mind, he leaned his head back on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

...

_Bzzt, bzzt_

...

_Bzzt, bzzt_

_..._

_Bzzt, bz -_

Wyatt groaned and picked up his phone.

Agent Christopher.

“Wyatt here,” he said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. 

“What?!”

A sigh.

“Yeah, okay.”

“No, she’s with me.”

“We’ll be there soon.”

Wyatt tossed the phone down and rubbed his face. Of course. The Mothership was gone. The old pilot - Flynn’s new pilot - that they had thought was dead had taken it.

“Lucy,” he said softly, nudging her shoulder.

She sighed a little, shifted slightly.

“Lucy, wake up.”

Lucy shifted again, lifted her head, and looked at him, confused.

“Wyatt? What’s - “ she yawned. “What’s going on?”

Wyatt sighed and rubbed his eyes again.

“The Mothership... it’s been stolen.”

Lucy gave a choked gasp.

“No _. No.”_

She pressed her hands to her face. Wyatt tentatively laid his hand on her shoulder, but let her deal with it. He was surprised she hadn’t completely broken down yet. Lucy sat back up, pushed her hair back from her face.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Okay. I assume Agent Christopher wants us back, right?”

Wyatt nodded.

“Yeah, she does.”

Lucy nodded again, pressing her lips together, like she had to move, do something or she’d explode, implode, break down.

“Lucy,” Wyatt said gently. He reached over and took her hand. “We’ll get them. We will. We’ll get rid of Rittenhouse and get your sister back, I promise.”

Lucy faced him, fear, sorrow, regret in her eyes.

“I don’t know if you can make that promise, Wyatt,” she said, pushing her fingers through her hair. “I - I just don’t know who to trust, or where to go, or - or - “

Wyatt couldn’t help it. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, gently, like he’d wanted to do since they got back from the fifties.

He felt Lucy still, and all the alarms started going off in his head, but before he could pull away, her fingers curled into the collar of his shirt and held him there against her, lips warm against his.

When she did let him pull away, it was only so she could press her face to the crook of her neck, to take shuddering breaths.

Wyatt could only wrap his arms around her and tuck her close. He wished he could say something, anything to make her feel better, but at this point... what could he say? What could he say that wasn’t a lie, hadn’t already been said? _It’ll be alright, everything will be fine, you’re okay, we’re okay_ , it didn’t feel right. 

Lucy was the one to eventually break the silence.

“We should go,” she said, pulling back, sniffing and wiping her eyes. 

Wyatt only nodded, and couldn’t help reaching out and brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. 

He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this with anyone other than Jessica.

And it still hurt, Jessica’s death, of course it did, and he was always going to love her, but maybe... maybe she didn’t have to be the only one he ever loved.

But he didn’t have time for this.

He shoved all those confusing thoughts and feelings into a box in his mind, and squeezed Lucy’s hand.

“You’re right. Are you ready?”

Lucy took yet another deep breath and shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess. There’s not much else to do.”

A little smiled shot across Wyatt’s face.

“Well, at least we’ll stay busy.”

Lucy huffed a laugh, but didn’t say anything.

They still hadn’t moved from the couch.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Wyatt asked softly.

She shook her head.

“I don’t think I ever will be ‘okay.’ ‘Okay’ doesn’t exist anymore.”

“I don’t guess anyone would be ‘okay’ after time travelling,” he said, by way of a joke.

He was gratified with a small smile. Then he caught her hand.

“I can’t promise everything will be alright, but I can tell you I’m not going to let them take you again, or ever. I won’t let it happen.”

 Something like a smile flashed across Lucy’s face, and she dropped her head for a moment. Then Lucy’s face wiped clean into the face of determination he’d become used to, come to recognize.

She stood up and brushed off her jeans.

“Well? Let’s go. Time waits for no man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you go. i might write a third part, and id tell you not to get your hopes up, but then id turn around and write another >.>


End file.
